powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Basco ta Jolokia
Basco ta Jolokia was a member of the Red Pirates together with Marvelous and AkaRed before he betrayed the two. Biography In the Red Pirates Basco and Marvelous were led by AkaRed, with his robotic parrot, Navi. They searched the universe in the Gokai Galleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams after they sacrificed the powers to defeat the Zangyack invasion of Earth in the Great Legend War. The keys were dispersed all over the universe, they believed that once they collected them all, they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack forces which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys and told him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. Ally of Zangyack Zangyack acknowledged him as a special pirate and considered him an ally as he only attacked enemies of Zangyack. Basco became an acquaintance of Zangyack Chief of Staff, Damaras, who he called "Old Man Damaras". With Marvelous travelling in the Gokai Galleon, Basco travelled with his ship, Free Joker, which appeared to be a modified Zangyack battleship. Basco gained a partner, Sally the space monkey, who moves quickly and attacks with two cymbals. During this time, Basco managed to discover even more Ranger Keys. On Earth Arrival Basco arrived on Earth just after the bounty on Marvelous' team, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, exceeded that of the Red Pirates. He and Sari confronted the team, and announced to Marvelous that he was looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. To everyone's shock, Marvelous tried to attack Basco, Sally blocked his attacks with his cymbals before three giant Sugormin appeared on orders from Damaras. Forced to let Basco go, a hesitant Captain Marvelous forms Gokaioh as he and the others assume their Gokaiger forms to defeat them with the Ranger Keys while Basco watched. Soon after, though Marvelous was relucant to talk about it, he revealed to his team that Basco was also a member of the Red Pirates and was the one responsible for the 3-man group's destruction in an act of treachery. At that time, after talking with Damaras, Basco called Marvelous out for a duel. Despite Marvelous' insistence, the Gokaigers join him in confronting Basco after he revealed that he possessed Ranger Keys of the extra Sentai heroes as he used his trumpet to conjure DragonRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, and DekaBreak. Though the Gokaigers manage to defeat the sixth hero Sentai Warriors in one-on-one duels, returned to their original Ranger Key forms, the tables are turned in Basco's favor by overwhelming the pirates with KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, the Go-On Wings, ShinkenGold, and GoseiKnight. With his crew brutally beaten without mercy, Marvelous realized they were Basco's actual targets and he was powerless to save them. Basco took off with the crew, abandoning his five defeated Keys to Marvelous. Basco had the four chained up while Sally wears their Mobirates on a necklace. Basco later called Marvelous demanding that he surrender the Ranger Key chest, Navi, and the Gokai Galleon in exchange for the lives of his shipmates. Joe told Basco that Captain Marvelous will never give up on his dream quest, but the privateer reminded him that in order to obtain something, one must give up something in return. He then ordered Sari to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Don drived Sally away by making monkey noises, Joe discovered a ventilation shaft in their cell and the Gokaigers made their escape attempt. They winded up in a storage room and were once again brought to their cell by Basco and Sally. Meanwhile, back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous remembered when he first met AkaRed, who told him that he would never find the Treasure if he gave up, and it was all about determination. Captain Marvelous regained his confidence and came up with a plan of his own. He called Basco to arrange an exchange meeting. He presented the Ranger Key chest to Basco, and suddenly threws the treasure chest in the air, spilling all of the keys and a Mobirates in time for Don to catch it with his mouth while Joe catched the ShinkenGreen key and inserted it in the phone's key hole - transforming Don and enabling him to free his shipmates. Basco then unleashed his 10 Super Sentai warriors while the Gokaigers regrouped to battle them. While the Gokaigers were busy, Basco went for the chest, but Navi placed the Ranger Keys back into the chest and returned them to the Gokai Galleon. Each Gokaiger was initially outnumbered two-to-one, but they devised new strategies to corner the warriors and defeat them. The Gokaigers then used the Final Wave to finish off the five remaining warriors. This prompted Basco to unleash the Wateru Liquidroid from inside Sally to dispatch the Gokaigers before leaving the scene. Gokaioh was formed to battle the Liquidroid before summoning Gao Lion to form Shinken Gokaioh and finish it off with the Gokai Samurai Slash. With the Gokaigers now in possession of the 15 Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco revealed that he had ten more Ranger Keys. Gingaman Basco eventually appears again attacking Hyuuga in an attempt to gain the Great Powers of Gingaman and he summons three Bangai Heroes: MagiMother, DekaMaster and Wolzard Fire to battle the Gokaigers when they get in his way. He eventually catches up with Gai and Hyuuga as he proceeds explain that he doesn't have to be "worthy" to have the power and that he would just take it. He then use his trumpet's mysterious power to take the Greater Power by force. However, Marvelous interupted his attack as he summons the Black Knight to battle with him. Eventually, the summoned Heroes gain an advantage over Marvelous as he gets back up. Along with his crew, they defeated MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, and DekaMaster and Gai defeats the Black Knight. However, Sally takes back all the keys except the Black Knight's and releases the Moonroid Tsukki to battle the Gokaigers. GoGo-V Basco later borrowed a squad of Gormin which wreaked havoc in the city, looking for Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) so he could gain the greater power of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. These Gormin forces were countered by Luka and Ahim, who initally thought they were Zangyack. They went to Matsuri's aid when she was attacked by Gormin while getting an injured boy into an ambulance. Covering her, the girls were attacked by copies of Rio, Mele and Zubaan. Basco appeared and revealed the Gormin attacks were his doing so he can get the GoGo-V team's greater power. Matsuri surrendered herself as the ambulance left to safety, Basco tried to drain her power, but to no avail. It was revealed that Matsuri was not Matsuri at all, but was Ahim, she had used the power of the Magirangers to assume her form. Luka arrived and fought against Basco's three extra warriors, but were beaten back. Luckily, the other Gokaigers arrived in time and take out the Gormin with GokaiSilver battling Zubaan while the others assume the forms of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V team to overpower the Rinjūken users. After the three Sentai warriors were defeated, Sally took the Ranger Keys back, Basco unleashed the Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he takes his leave. When Magi Gokaioh's fire attack only made Meran stronger, the Gokaigers used the GoGo-V Keys' greater power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so GouJyuJin could destroy the monster. Ohranger After Basco wiped out the Earth Defense Force, he was contacted by Gorou Hoshino the former OhRed, who was willing to give him the greater powers of the Ohrangers in exchange for the location of the Gigant Horse the flagship of the Zangyack empire. Gorou however betrayed the deal and tried to blow up both him and Basco, only to find out that Basco had already summoned the Ranger Key Clones and had them sweep the warehouse they were in for the bombs. Basco then tries to rip the Greater Powers of the Ohrangers from Gorou, but is stopped by Marvelous who shoots his trumpet out of his hands. A fight between the two groups began and after the Gokaigers obtained the greater powers of the Ohrangers they used it to defeat all of Basco's Ranger Key Clones. Sally once again jumped in to collect them, but was shot at by Gai who takes them instead. Facing the Gokaigers without any of his Ranger Key Clones, Basco had Sally stand aside as Marvelous was about to attack him. A red forcefield blocked Marvelous' GokaiSaber and even pushed him back, before Basco's eyes glowed red and he transformed into, his true form. Basco goats the Gokaigers and was attacked by Gai, whom he easily stopped and breaks his arm, before using red and black energy emitted from his body to badly damage Gai and knock him out cold. He then proceeded to attack the rest of the Gokaigers, beating them up harshly. While Marvelous struggled to remain conscious, Basco shown him three small orbs, revealing that he already had the greater powers of Changeman, Flashman and Maskman. He told Marvelous to keep collecting the Greater Powers as it made things easier for him and then left. Megaranger As the Gokiagers attended Moroboshi High and learned what it meant to be a student, Basco drew out Kenta, the previous MegaRed, using Sally as bait. Once confronted, Basco attempted to take the Greater Power of the Megarangers by trading it in exchange for the safety of the students as he had hidden bombs throughout the school. However, the Gokaigers managed to find and contain them before they went off and confronted Basco before he took the Greater Power. The Gokaigers, despising Basco for putting the students at harm for the sake of his ambition, changed into the Megarangers with Marvelous and Gai taking on Basco. Despite a good fight, Basco managed to overcome their attacks before Sari was knocked back by the other four. Just as Marvelous and Gai used the distraction to finish off Sari, Basco jumped in the way and deflected the attack, surprising both Pirates. He then had Sally release two Pseudo-Lifeforms, Moririn and Dororin, before taking his leave. Betraying Damaras Basco and Sally were hanging around on Earth when they were confonted by Damaras, who had just been released from prison having been given a chance by Ackdos Gill to redeem himself for letting Warz Gill die. Damaras attacked Basco for failing to kill the Gokaigers when he had the chance, Damaras told Basco to help him finally take down the Gokaigers. When Basco asked what would happen if he refused, Damaras warned him that he would simply die, bluntly telling him that he couldn't care less. Later, Basco and Sally arrived to ambush the Gokaigers as they attempted to escape from Damaras. As the others were taken out with Basco and Sally, Marvelous was defeated by Damaras. Basco then incinerated the others as Doc was knocked aside with Damaras taking Captain Marvelous with the intent to have him suffer greatly. Due to Zangyack's view of Doc as insignificant, Basco and Damaras simply abandoned him. However, Basco betrayed Damaras by having Sally save Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Gai from his own finishing attack and literally stabbing Damaras in the back, while at the same time collecting the greater powers of Sun Vulcan and Fiveman. His reasoning behind this betrayal is that the Gokaigers are necessary for him to obtain all of the greater powers. Gavan & Go-Busters Basco will appear in the Gokaiger's team up with Space Sheriff Gavan, where he will fight the next Sentai team, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Final Showdown to be added Personality Basco is the polar opposite of Marvelous in almost every respect. Though he retains a thirst for treasure and determination to get what he wants and all of Marvelous' pirate cunning, he possesses two fatal character flaws - he is arrogant and exceptionally vain. As part of the Red Pirates, Basco appeared friendly to Marvelous and AkaRed, though the latter seemed to know of his true nature. While Marvelous values the presence of his friends, Basco coldly betrayed him. Basci does seem to care for Sally, when the Gokaigers tried to finish him off, Basco, showing genuine concern for Sally, stepped in and took their attacks. Later, when Sally was beaten back by Damaras when he tried to protect Basco, this caused him to have a fight with Damaras. Basco is often smug and likes fooling around with everyone, but he also takes things seriously when it's needed, he appeared understandably tense when Damaras, who is vastly superior to him, lost his patience with him and threatened his life. Abilities and powers Although he appears human, his true form is that of a monster clad in pirate-like armor similar to the Gokaigers. He is strong enough to easily break Gai's arm and can emit red and black energy from his body that can deal a lot of damage. He is also incredibly fast, being able to attack the Gokaigers with delayed effect. Basco claims that this form is the real reason why he gained a bounty of 3,000,000 back then and why AkaRed feared him. This form allows Basco to take a lot of punishment, as shown when he took the force of the Gokai Supernova and Slash attack for Sally. Basco can also perform a devastating finisher attack. When Basco's monster form was first revealed to the Gokaigers, he swiftly defeated them with almost no effort. However, it would seem that the sudden appearance of this form was a factor in the Gokaiger's reactions, as when Basco attempted gain the greater power of Megaranger, despite defeating Gai quite easily intially, Gai and Marvelous were able to hold their own against him later while Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim took on Sally. Despite Basco's great strength, even he was inferior to Damaras, who was known as the "strongest man in the universe". On a minor note, the fact that Basco was the cook on the Gokai Galleon when he was part of the Red Pirates suggests he has culinary skills on par with Don and Gai. In addition, Basco carries a gold-colored Mobirate which he uses to contact the Gokaigers. The Mobirate bears his personal symbol instead of that of the Gokaigers with the keyhole sealed shut, suggesting that it is incapable of transforming him. Basco wields a trumpet, the Rapparatta, that when played, allow him to forcefully steal the Greater powers of the previous Super Sentai Teams. When Basco puts Ranger Keys into his trumpet, he can materialize Rangers. They become puppets and act as instructed, but after being defeated the Ranger Clones revert to keys again. Both Wolzard Fire and DaiKenjin Zubaan have displayed the abillity to grow large upon defeat. Sixth Ranger Keys (All taken by Gokaigers) *DragonRanger (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *KibaRanger (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *KingRanger (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *MegaSilver (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *TimeFire (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *GaoSilver (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Shurikenger (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *AbareKiller (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *DekaBreak (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *MagiShine (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *BoukenSilver (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Go-OnGold (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Go-OnSilver (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *ShinkenGold (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *GoseiKnight (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) Extra Ranger and Bangai Hero Keys (All taken by Gokaigers) *Signalman (Episode 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Black Knight Hyuuga (Episode 20) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 20) *DekaMaster (Episode 20, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *DekaSwan (Episode 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *MagiMother (Episode 20, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Wolzard Fire (Episode 20, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Great Sword Man Zubaan (Episode 23, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Black Lion Rio (Episode 23, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele (Episode 23, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Princess ShinkenRed (Episode 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) Gallery Sari.jpg|Basco and Sally Free Joker.PNG|Free Joker Basco's_Trumpet.jpg|Basco's trumpet, the Rapparatta. BascowBangai.png|Basco holding Bangai Hero and Extra Ranger keys. Trivia *Basco ta Jolokia's name comes from the names of Tabasco pepper sauce and the Bhut Jolokia chili pepper. He's also named after Vasco da Gama. *As Gokaiger is likened with Kamen Rider Decade, Basco draws similarities with the rival figure of Decade; Kamen Rider Diend, due to his abilities to summon past rangers to fight for him and the drive to obtain treasure, even if it meant stabbing some backs. *Many fans mistook Basco for a woman prior to his first appearance. *The relationship between Basco and Marvelous is similar to the Master and the Doctor in Doctor Who. Appearances *Gokaiger Episode 15 - A Privateer Appears *Gokaiger Episode 16 - Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai *Gokaiger Episode 20 - The Lost Forest *Gokaiger Episode 23 - People's Lives Are the Future of Earth *Gokaiger Episode 31 - Crash!! Secret Operations *Gokaiger Episode 39 - Why? We're High School Students *Gokaiger Episode 42 - The Strongest Man in the Universe *Gokaiger Episode 43 - To The Legendary Hero *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie *Gokaiger Episode 47 - The End of Betrayal *Gokaiger Episode 48 - The Fated Showdown Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger